


Witches

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Witch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Multi, Precious Wanda Maximoff, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Witch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881646
Kudos: 36





	Witches

Natasha x reader x Bucky

Wanda Maximoff was young. Only sixteen and she had now joined the Avengers. But the team had noticed that there was something different about the girl, and not just the fact she had gifts from an infinity stone. There was something almost magical about the girl.

"Okay, sit down," Bucky said to the girl after an incident with flying teacups.

"I promise I didn't mean it," Wanda said, refusing to look at anyone. "I didn't know I was using my powers, I thought I was getting better at using them. I don't even know how I did it."

"Wanda, we're not mad at you," Natasha promised, taking the younger girls' hand in her own. "And we think you were using a different type of power."

"What kind of power?" Tony asked the redhead.

"Magick," Bucky answered. 

"Before you say anything," Natasha cut Tony off. "Know we're not joking. Wanda, we think you might be a witch. We're not sure if anyone else in your family has the gift or if you're the first, but we're positive you're a witch. We've spoken to someone, and they're willing to teach you everything you need to know."

"And you know Wanda's a witch because you already know one witch?" Bruce asked.

"Intimately." Bucky nodded. "Our girlfriend is a witch." 

"Girlfriend?" Tony spoke up. "The two of you have a girlfriend? Why have we never met her? Why did we never know about this?"

"Speak for yourself, Stark," Clint smirked. "Steve and I already have met her."

"We all prefer our privacy," Natasha told him. "These two have only met her because we had to take them to the house during a mission."

"And because you love us." Clint cut in.

"But, we've spoken to Y/N, and she'll be more than happy to help you, Wanda," Bucky said, still looking at the younger woman. "You have more power than you know. And Y/N wants to help and to explain anything she can to you."

"But it is your choice," Natasha told her. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I would be able to control my powers? And no-one will get hurt?" Wanda asked the two. "I'd stop being dangerous?"

"You're not dangerous," Clint said firmly. "And you never will be."

"Clint's right." Natasha agreed, squeezing the girl's hand. "You're not dangerous. You just haven't been taught how to use this, but you can learn."

"I want to be able to control this." Wanda nodded. "I want to learn. How soon can I start?"

"Tomorrow, if you want." Bucky smiled at the girls' resolve. "Pack a bag and board the jet now. We'd be home for lunch."

"Really?" Wanda asked with wide eyes. 

"Really, really." Natasha smiled. "And Clint's volunteered to come with just in case you decide it's not for you, and you want to come home." 

"I think I should come too," Tony said. "I need to know what needs to be added to the Tower, after all."

Though Tony tried to play it off, everyone knew why he truly wanted to come along. Since arriving at the Tower, Wanda had gained two new father figures. Clint was the father figure of the team, but he'd stepped it up for the girl. And while Tony may not appear to be a father figure to most people, he had quickly taken Wanda under his wing. 

"Okay." Bucky nodded. "Steve, Bruce, do you want to come?" 

"I have a mission tomorrow," Steve told him. "But give Y/N my best."

"I would love to meet her, but I'm leaving for a conference in the afternoon," Bruce explained. 

"Alright then," Natasha started, clapping her hands as she stood. "The five of us will leave for the house tonight. Get your bags packed, we leave in an hour." She added, taking Bucky's hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Are you okay with this?" Bucky asked, watching as Natasha packed a few last minute things.

"I'm the one who suggested this, Buck." Natasha reminded him. 

"When you thought it'd be us, Wand, and Clint. Tony's a new player." Bucky said. 

"Tony's family, Buck. We both knew the rest of the team would one day find out about our life. We also knew they'd probably meet Y/N after that." Natasha shrugged. "Do you have a problem with Tony coming?"

"No." Bucky shook his head. "Stark's not that bad, and honestly, I think he's going to get along well with Y/N."

"Those two could take over the world with their combined intellect." Natasha chuckled. "Come on, finish packing. We're leaving soon. I want to get home as soon as we can." She said, kissing the man.

Reader POV

Patience was an old friend. Patience was there during school, during the war, and now patience was there as you waited for your partners.

You'd been sitting in the living room since dawn. Sleep had eluded you as your excitement kicked in. You hadn't seen Natasha or Bucky in seven months. Every time they planned to come home, there was another work emergency that couldn't be handled without them.

Yes, it could be argued this was another work emergency, but that was a mere technicality. 

They were coming home. 

It was half-past twelve when you heard the tell-tale sounds of an arriving jet. A grin crossed your face as you raced onto the porch. You didn't wait for Natasha or Bucky to join you on the porch as you sprinted across the lawn the second you saw them.

Bucky saw you first and dropped his bags before opening his arms. Propelling yourself forward, you jumped into his embrace and wrapped your legs around his waist.

"I missed you so much." You sighed before kissing the man. 

"Missed you too, doll." Bucky smiled, kissing you again.

"You're hogging nasha malen'kaya ved'ma," Natasha complained, putting her arm around your waist and pulling you off Bucky.

"I was just about to come to you." You smiled as she wrapped her arms around you. "I missed you too." You said, quickly connecting your lips.

"That's my girl," Natasha smirked, keeping you close even after you pulled apart. 

"Were we supposed to look away for all of that?" Clint asked, suddenly announcing his presence.

"Have you no tack, Tweety?" You grinned, moving to hug the archer. "Of course, you were supposed to look away." 

"I'll remember that next time." Clint chuckled.

"Y/N, this is Tony Stark," Natasha introduced you. "He can be a bit of an ass." She smirked as you shook his hand.

"We all know you love my ass," Tony quipped.

"And this is Wanda Maximoff." Natasha continued, turning you to the girl who was shyly standing behind others.

"Oh honey," You smiled, stepping towards her and pulling her into a gentle hug. "It is so nice to meet you." 

"You as well," Wanda said, cheeks bright red.

"Well, come on you lot. It's cold out here and warm inside." You said, taking Wanda's hand and leading her and the others inside. "Okay, rooms." You clapped your hands, leading the group upstairs. "Clint, you still have clothes in your room from last time. Tony, you'll be in here and, Wanda, this is your room."

"There's a full bathroom here and another downstairs," Bucky told them, throwing his bag into your shared room.

"You have breakable items in there." Natasha sighed, placing her bag gently by the door.

"Why don't the three of you get settled?" You suggested. "I'll call you all down for lunch when it's ready."

"Thanks, Y/n." Clint nodded, moving into his room.

"He'll be asleep in five minutes," Natasha smirked as Tony also went into his room.

"Would you like any help with lunch?" Wanda asked, standing in her doorway.

"Thank you for the offer, Wanda, but you're our guest." You smiled at her. "Go get settled. Lunch will be ready soon."

"Okay." Wanda nodded before stepping into her room.

"You two should get some rest too." You said to your partners. "You've been flying all night."

"And miss spending time with our favorite doll?" Bucky scoffed. 

"Not a chance," Natasha smirked as Bucky threw you over his shoulder. "To the kitchen." She smiled, leading the way.

"You two are ridiculous sometimes." You sighed, smile plastered to your face.

"You love us," Bucky said, putting you on your feet in the kitchen. 

"I do. I really do love you two." You said, leaning up to kiss the man. "I missed you." You murmured as you pulled apart.

"We missed you too, dorogoy," Natasha said, pulling you into her embrace. "Seven months is too long."

"I told you we should've just snuck home," Buck complained, beginning to pull out items of food.

"And had the team follow us? No, thank you." Natasha snorted.

"The two of you are home now, and you're both safe and sound. That's all I can ask for." You said, attempting to pull out of her arms. "Nat, I have to help Buck." You giggled.

"Buck's fine. It's been too long since I've had you in my arms." She said into your neck.

"Sorry, Buck looks like you're cooking on your own." You told the man. "I'm stuck." You smiled, leaning back into Natasha's grip.

"I wish I thought of that," Bucky said, putting his hair up. "Great plan Tash."

"How come you don't cook at the tower, Barnes?" Clint asked, piling food onto his plate. "This is so good."

"I cook for Tash at the tower." Bucky shrugs. "Cook for yourself."

"Y/N make Barnes cook for me," Clint whined. 

"Hush up, Clint. Or I'll cut off your caffeine supply." You threatened, taking a seat next to Wanda.

"You didn't tell me you're girlfriend is evil." Tony gasped.

"Calm down Stark, she wouldn't do it." Natasha calmed the man, smiling as Wanda giggled. "She's as much a caffeine addict as you are."

"How dare you sully my name." You gasped, hitting Natasha's arm. "Now, Wanda, did these two explain anything more than you just being a witch?" You asked the girl as she served herself.

"Not really." She shook her head. 

"Good, they would've screwed up the explanation." You told her.

"Love you too, doll." Bucky rolled his eyes from his seat next to Clint.

"Buck, you still call my wand a stick." You pointed out. "And you used my cauldron for soup."

"That was one time," Bucky grumbled.

"Anyway, we have all the time in the world Wanda. What do you want to know?" You asked the girl.

"How come I didn't know I was a witch? Why did no-one ever tell me?" The girl asked after a second.

"Well, the most likely explanation for why you weren't told is you're a muggle-born,"

"What's a muggle?" Tony interrupted.

"Well, you are. A muggle is what we call non-magic folk. A muggle-born is a witch or wizard born from muggle parents. Like Wanda, and like me." You told him. "And in a normal situation, you wouldn't have been left in the dark. You would have received a letter from your ministry and a visit from a school official. You would have received a full education and graduated with full control." You explained to the girl.

"But why didn't I get that? Why was I left in the dark?" Wanda persisted. 

"Do you want the abridged version or long? Neither are too great a story." You chuckled without humor.

"On what kind of scale?" Tony questioned.

"On par with New York," Natasha told him. 

"I'd say pick the abridged version. Otherwise, we'll be here for a long time." You suggested.

"Alright then, the abridged version it is." Wanda nodded.

"Well, 17 years ago, there was a war in our world." You began with a deep breath. "It was the second rising of a man named Tom Riddle. Tom was a blood supremacist and wanted to eradicate people like Wanda and me." 

"Why would he want to do that?" Tony asked you.

"Our world is split into three categories, and one of them is a group called purebloods. They don't have muggles in their bloodline, and they think they're better than us." You explained. "Tom took these beliefs to the next level. He started this cult following that for years, murdered innocent muggles and muggle-borns alike. No-one thought it would end. A seer had a prophecy about a boy who would be born with the power that Tom would not know and would be able to destroy him. 

His name is Harry. Harry Potter. And he's my friend. In 1999, the two of us and our friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger ran away and spent a year running around Britan trying to find Tom's Horcruxes."

"What's a Horcrux?" Wanda asked you.

"It is one of the darkest forms of magic our world knows. It's a ritual that involves the murder of an innocent and ends with the person physically separating their soul." You winced, squeezing Natasha's hand tightly.

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Wanda gasped.

"Because without the destruction of a Horcrux, the person can never truly die." You told her. "Tom split his soul into eight parts. What was left in his body was barely human."

"Jesus, Wand, maybe it's better you didn't enter the wizarding world," Tony said.

"That's British culture, Tony. British magical culture is much different from the rest of the world's." You explained. "The culture's so oppressive that I left after the war. I didn't have anything left after Tom, so I packed up and came here. A home I hadn't seen since I was eight."

"That still doesn't explain why nothing was explained to me." Wanda sighed. "If Tom was a British threat, it shouldn't have affected me in Sokovia."

"It shouldn't have." You agreed. "But after Harry defeated Tom, some of his followers ran rouge. They started appearing around the world and causing havoc. A group of them destroyed the Russian ministry about a year after the war, and according to Hermione, they never fully recovered."

"Well, that sucks," Clint said, causing you to chuckle.

"That's definitely one way to put it." You nodded. "But think of the silver lining here. Wizarding schools are decent for the most part, but they don't teach you about society. Don't teach you about what the outside world's like or anything else like that. At least learning with me one on one, you'll be able to ask these types of questions."

"Plus, you won't have to deal with giant snakes or trolls," Bucky said, making you shake your head and Tony and Wanda's eyes widen.

"I always love the troll story," Clint commented. "I thought it was so much better than the man with two heads."

"Where the fuck did you go to school?"

"Wanda seems to really like you," Natasha commented, pulling on one of Bucky's shirt.

"She's a sweet kid." You said from where you laid with Bucky. "I think teaching her's going to be really easy."

"So, should we not be expecting explosions?" Bucky teased.

"That was one time." You whined, cheeks burning.

"You could have died." He pointed out.

"That's a statement for my whole life." You waved him off. "It was a minor fire, and it wasn't even my fault."

"Of course, it wasn't, honey." Natasha cooed, slipping in next to you.

"I missed this." You sighed, relaxing into the warmth around you. "You have no idea how cold it is without the two of you."

"You could just use a warming charm," Bucky suggested.

"Nowhere near as good as the real thing." You told him.

"I can imagine something else that's not as good," Natasha smirked, pressing kisses against your neck. 

"I don't know, Nat, it's been seven months since we were all together," You started. "I'm not sure I remember how good it was."

"We can't have that, now can we, baby doll?" Bucky asked, rolling over, so he was atop you.

"That's almost a criminal offense." Natasha teased. "We must rectify this heinous crime."

"I can't do this." Wanda sighed, throwing her wand down.

It had been a week since the group's arrival. The day after they had all arrived, you'd flooed with Wanda down to Diagon Alley.

Old habits died hard.

With Wanda by your side, you led her down the familiar cobblestone streets.

After the war, it had taken years for the street to regain the light and the atmosphere it had from your childhood.

New stores littered the street, seated in between the ones you never thought would leave.

You had bought Wanda books upon books, a cauldron, herbs, everything you could think of before taking her Ollivander's. 

Olivander had retired years ago, but the shop still bore his name.

It had taken several wands before Wanda had finally found hers. After thanking the new owner, there was only one more place you wanted to bring the girl.

After all, every witch needed a familiar.

"We've only been at this for a week, Wanda, you can't give up now." You encouraged her.

"Maybe you were all wrong about me. Maybe I don't have magic." Wanda said, refusing to look at you.

"You've been at this a week, and you have learned three spells that aren't easy." You told her, watching as the black cat jumped onto her lap.

"I don't know, Y/N. I'm just not good at this."

"No-one ever starts off great at this. Magic is hard, I know plenty of witches and wizards older than you who can't do a simple summoning spell.

There was a boy in my year who every time he opened his mouth, items exploded. There was another who took five years to learn the disarming spell. Hell, the only classes I was good at were potions and herbology." You told her with a chuckle. "You're doing well for a week in."

"But what if my magic hurts someone?" She whispered. "I already hurt people with my other powers, what if I actually kill someone?"

"Wanda, you know the stories of everyone in that house. You know they've each done things they wish they could take back, but because they can't, they make up for it." You said, moving next to her. "They try to be good. They try to do good."

"What if I turn? What if I can't come back from it?" Wanda asked you.

"Everyone has the means to come back from a poor choice." You told her. "I killed two people in the war." You admitted after a minute.

"Really?" Wanda gasped.

"I did. One was an accident. I only wanted to distract the man during the final battle, so I sent a reducto into a stone wall behind him. The wall fell, and he was crushed." 

"But that was an accident." Wanda insisted, taking your hand.

"Perhaps, but the next man wasn't. He was responsible for the deaths of so many people, and he'd almost killed my friends and me.

He snatched the four of us and delivered us to a madwoman. He's the reason I have this," You said, pulling down your sleeve to reveal the word, MUDBLOOD carved into your skin. "After Tom's defeat, we helped round up the last of those who supported him, and I found him.

I saw red. I could only think about how he could have been the reason we died. How he was the reason so many died. And without thinking, I cast the most powerful cutting curse I could. He bled out in under a minute.” You murmured.

“What does it mean?” Wanda asked after a minute, staring intently at the word on your arm.

“It is a derogatory word for people like us.” You responded. “It’s a disgusting term, and I let it control me. I let my fear and anger control me. Wanda what I want you to know is we’ve all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That’s the person we really are.”

Wanda didn’t say anything as she contemplated your words. Fearing she was disgusted with your previous admission you rose to a stand.

“Right, so, if you’re done for today, you can head back inside. I’ll just be in the woods for a minute.” You stuttered, moving to the door.

“Y/N,” Wanda said, causing you to stop and look back. “I’d like to try the spell again, if that’s okay with you?”

“We can try for as long as you want.” You smiled.

“I’m going to have to section off a floor for a greenhouse back home, aren’t I?” Tony asked coming up behind you.

“You’d do anything for that girl and you know it.” You smiled, continuing to watch Wanda on the lawn. Though you were trying to teach the girl as much as you could about every subject she’d taken a clear shine to herbology and divination.

Currently Wanda was on the lawn surrounded by several plants she was enchanting to grow.

“Not wrong.” Tony shrugged. “She looks much more happy than she’s been in weeks. I want to say you’ve had somewhat an influence on her. At least 12%.”

“12%, huh?” You smirked.

“I could agree to 14%.”

“Try 20.” You bargained

“19 and we’ll call it square.” Tony said, putting his hand out.

“Deal. I’m going to teach Wanda something new, want to watch?” You asked him.

“Why not?”

“Okay just swish and flick.” You instructed Wanda. “Excellent.” You smiled as she lifted the couch. “Okay, Nat, where do you want it?”

“By the window, dorogoy.” Natasha said. “Bucky said he wanted more natural light for reading.”

“Okay, Wanda, really slowly you’re going to lower it to the ground.” You told her.

“Fantastic, vozlyublennaya.” Natasha complimented.

“I did it!” Wanda smiled as she finished the spell. “And I didn’t break anything!” 

“I knew you wouldn’t.” Natasha said, embracing the girl. 

“Why don’t you take a break? You’ve done really well today.” You said, smiling at the two.

“Clint’s in the kitchen making lunch.” Natasha told the girl. “Can you make sure he doesn’t burn it down?”

“You got it, Nat.” Wanda smiled before practically floating into the kitchen.

As Wanda left you took Natasha’s hand and pulled her up into the bedroom where Bucky was changing.

“It’s official I’m adopting that girl.” You announced to the two. “You can say yes or you can say yes, those are your options.”

“I think you’ll have to fight Clint and Tony for parental rights, baby doll.” Bucky chuckled.

“I will believe me.” You nodded. “That girl is the epitome of sunshine, I love her. I know they have to go back to the Tower next week, but you will be bringing her back for visits now.”

“Whatever you say, dorogoy.” Natasha smiled at you. “Your maternal instincts are really kicking in, aren’t they?”

“You’re not any better, Tash.” Bucky pointed out. “You’ve been mother henning her too.”

“Are you going to pretend the day you bundled her up in three sweaters didn’t happen, James?” Natasha raised an eyebrow at the man.

“I’m not going to pretend, it was cold.” He shrugged, pulling the red head into his chest.

“It’s good to see the two of you are so parental.” You smiled at your partners. “It’s good for the future.” You added, causing both to freeze.

“You better not be playing around, Y/N.” Bucky said, looking you over. “Are you? Are you serious?”

“I’m serious.” You nodded. “There’s a baby in here.” You said, placing a hand on your still flat stomach.

Natasha looked ready to cry as she raced over and pulled you into a tight embrace. Her hand covered yours as she kissed you deeply before dropping to her knees.

“YA tvoya mama. Nichto nikogda ne kosnetsya tebya, moya detka.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to your stomach.

“Doll this is fantastic.” Bucky said, pulling you and Natasha into his chest. “We’re going to have a little witch or wizard running around.”

“They could be muggle.” You reminded him.

“Whatever they are, we’re going to love them.” Bucky nodded, kissing both yours and Natasha’s foreheads.

“And they’re going to be the safest baby in the world.” Natasha added.

“Of course they are. They have two assassins, and a witch for parents. A witch for a sister and a whole team of Avengers for uncles.” You smiled, relaxing into the embrace.

“We have to tell the team we’re off duty for the next year.” Natasha said.

“At least.” Bucky nodded. “Have you told anyone else yet?”

“Not yet. You want to go spread the good news?” You suggested.

“Perfect idea, nasha malen'kaya ved'ma.” Natasha said. “But let’s do it in five minutes. I just want to be with the two of you for a little longer.”

“Another fantastic idea, Nat.” Bucky smiled, maneuvering the three of you to be laying on your bed. 

With Natasha and Bucky’s arms wrapped tightly around your form, you felt at home. Felt safe with your family.


End file.
